


Why Don't We...

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Sexual Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: All righty then... Drinkin' and sex...





	Why Don't We...

[Why Don't We...](https://vimeo.com/262096463) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: 

[](https://www.4shared.com/video/GYRgG4Enca/Why_Dont_We.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Revelcon, 2018.


End file.
